


for your eyes only

by always_in_my_heart



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_in_my_heart/pseuds/always_in_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is mute by choice and loves Louis a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for your eyes only

Love. That's the only word that was in Harrys head. Love, love, love, as he stared down at the small boy who was laying on his chest. His small fist clenched close to his face on Harry's chest, He loved Louis so much. So much. He stared at Louis' face with such a fond smile. Louis' eyelashes laid delicately against his cheeks, every now and then fluttering. His jawline and upper lip covered in stubble, his thin lips slight agape as his steady breaths escaped from them, his fluffy, messy hair going in every direction. 

Love. The word was screaming in Harry's mind. He could lay there, just like this all day. His hand delicately on Louis' hot back underneath his black tank top, in silence. In fact, they were there all day. Suddenly Harry took Louis by his waist and flipped them over, causing a surprised squeak erupt from Louis, followed by an adorable giggle. 

"That tickles!" Louis exclaimed, smacking Harry's hands. Harry hovered over Louis' small body. "I was just starting to fall asleep." Louis pouted up at Harry with his huge blue eyes, who was smiling like an absolute fool. Love. Harry didn't say a word before taking Louis' shirt off. Not in an inappropriate way, making Louis confused. "What're you doing, love?" Louis asked. Louis knew Harry was mute, by his own choice, but he still asked him audible questions, not expecting an answer. 

Harry held up a finger to Louis mouth, that soon turned into smiling lips. Harry stared down Louis' torso with a smile. He placed little kisses all over him. His shoulder blades, his collarbones, his shoulders, his stomach, his chest. Everywhere. Love. Harry suddenly got an idea. He started strategically placing love bites on Louis as if he was a canvas. He every now and then glanced up at Louis, who was stroking Harry's hair and staring down at him through his eyelashes with pure love in his eyes. 

Once Harry was pleased with his artwork, he sat up straddling Louis and smiled down at Louis. Across Louis' body spelt the word "LOVE" in small red marks. Harry traced it with his long pointer finger, with a proud smirk plastered on his face. Louis looked down at his body, with scrunched eyebrows, trying to figure out what it said. Once he realized he smiled up at Harry.

"Love." Louis whispered and pecked Harry's lips, making Harry smiled wide. 

"Love."

Louis' eyes widened. "H-Harry?" He whispered in a shocked voice as he sat up, so his chest was nearly touching Harrys. He gently put his hand on Harry's cheek as he looked straight in Harrys eyes with shocked eyes.

"Love." Harry repeated with a giggle. 

"Your voice is so beautiful, baby." Louis said, choking up. His eyes were stinging as tears welled up in his eyes. 

"Love." Is all that Harry said, now getting tears eyed himself. Louis nodded and kissed Harry passionately. 

"I love you so so much, Harry" He mumbled against Harrys lips. 

"I love you, too, Louis." Harry whispered. Louis felt his tears going down his cheeks. He was so happy. His heart clenched and rose up into his throat. Louis let out a watery chuckle as he held Harry's face in his face as Louis covered every inch of his face in kisses. "Love, love, love." Harry kept whispering, holding Louis close. Louis was so overwhelmed all he could do was cry. 

Harry wiped away Louis' tears with a confused look. "Don't cry, love." Harry whispered. 

"Why are you talking? I'm not complaining, but what made you decide to? So beautiful." Louis whispered through his tears. 

"Love." Harry said simply, making a small sob erupt from Louis' throat. "So so much love." Harry whispered. 

"Will you always talk?" Louis asked, staring into Harry's eyes. 

"Only for you." He whispered. Louis nodded and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Harry's neck. 

"Thank you." Louis whispered. Love. That's all that Harry could think whenever he was around Louis. Love, love, love, love, love. 

"Marry me." Harry whispered, "Promise to marry me one day?" 

"Promise."


End file.
